


Watch Carefully

by DemonNovak



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl is a good friend, Eric just wants Aaron to be safe, M/M, Not really Aaron and Eric relationship centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonNovak/pseuds/DemonNovak
Summary: Eric is nervous about Aaron being out there without him so he has a talk with Daryl."He's good at it and you should trust him. At the same time you have to watch him carefully because sometimes he's too stubborn to make the call himself."





	Watch Carefully

**Author's Note:**

> So far these are all kind of short, sorry?  
> I like the idea for this one, I'm not sure if I like how I wrote it. Either way, hope you liked it at least a bit.

Eric knocks lightly on the garage door as he opens it. "Can we talk?" He asked. Daryl grunts in response and stands, setting down the tool in his hand and whipping them with a handkerchief. 

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about Aaron."

He could see Daryl getting nervous, "Look, I don't really-"

"It's about the recruiting missions," Eric cuts him off, seeing where he was going. Daryl nods for Eric to continue as he leans against the table that's holding the parts. "I don't know when you'll run into people because sometimes it takes time and it may never happen, but if it does you need to be ready. When Aaron and I came across people, he would be the one to approach them, as you've seen. I stay back and watch, which is probably what you'll do at one point or another. My job was to watch him, see how the people interact with him, watch for anything they're about to do, and look for the signal. Have you and Aaron come up with a signal yet, in case he needs help?" Daryl shakes his head. "Don't let him forget to do that. Anyways, I had to watch for the signal meaning that I need to interfere, he can no longer reason with the people."

"Problem that he's stubborn?" Daryl asks.

"Exactly. Aaron knows what he's doing when he talks to people. He's good at it and you should trust him. At the same time you have to watch him carefully because sometimes he's too stubborn to make the call himself. There's been countless times when he refused to give the panic signal and I had to step in. I need you to be able to know when you have to step in, whether he gives the signal or not. Aaron has too much hope in people sometimes, he wants it to work out so he'll let them push at him too hard and then he's in a corner and still won't ask for help. I need to know that you'll be able to know when you have to step in." Eric can tell Daryl's slightly uncomfortable, which he expected since Daryl isn't one for words or anything close to emotional talk.

"No need ta worry. I'll watch 'em."

Eric smiles, "Can't stop me from worrying, but thank you." Daryl nods and picks back up the tool he'd set down before. Eric goes to leave, but turns back to Daryl, "I may not be happy that I'm not out there with him, but I'm glad you're the one taking my place out there." A grunt in Daryl's response, but Eric continues to smile as he shuts the door and walks back upstairs.


End file.
